


Subtle Bodies

by englishable



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Force-sensitive affords Rey certain unique views on all people's bodies, the nodes and places where energy weaves through them, but she particularly notices it when looking at him. She doesn't let the information go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Bodies

…

If Rey looks at him with her eyes closed – easier done than said, which is usually how the Force works – she can see how little difference there is between the two of them.

_(“Ben,”_ she pronounces, as often as she can.  _“Ben.”_ ) 

Pinpointed lights will seem to appear on his forehead, his throat, the apex of his back, over his murmuring heart and inside his broad wrists and at the bruisable place just below his ribs, all woven together with filament-white strings that pass through his body and bind it to the life around him.

And so Rey is always very studious, very deliberate as she touches him, fingertips trailing delicate patterns along his skin, because of course these bright marks are a match for the ones she herself carries – in the dark they become twinned constellations, divided and mirrored against each other. It lends such moments a certain air of private sanctity.

…The wicked-sparkling pleasure that Rey feels when she watches him shiver, meanwhile, is admittedly not sacred in the slightest.

_(“Now, remind me,”_ she laughs, before teasing at the skin of his earlobe with her teeth, _“who needed a teacher, again?”)_

…

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Force-sensitive people having something similar to chakra points, I guess - places or nodes where their bodies link up to what we’ve heard described as an invisible, all-encompassing energy field. 
> 
> I’m sure two mutually powerful Force-sensitive humans could make good use of that knowledge, if you know what I mean.


End file.
